Rapier of Shimmering Elements
The Rapier of Shimmering Elements is a strange artifact recovered by several adventurers eventually ending itself in the possession of Enteris Gillyfin. Known to be a Mithral Rapier who's surface shimmers with the each element in a rainbow-like pattern this weapon is said to contain the very wrath of nature's fury within it's metal. Known Abilities Functioning as a Mithral Rapier with the Corrosive, Flaming, Frost, Shock, and Called enchantments. While powerful, only one elemental damage effect can be active at any given time, activating another replaces the damage time, switching damage types requires a key word and a swift action. Corrosive - When active this weapon deals an additional 1d6 Corrosive damage. The blade glows a sickly green when active. "Etch" Flaming - When active this weapon deals an additional 1d6 Fire damage. The blade burns red hot when active. "Brand" Frost - When active this weapon deals an additional 1d6 Cold damage. The blade produces a mist when active. "Chill" Shock - When active this weapon deals an additional 1d6 Electrical damage. The blade is shrouded in bolts of electricity when active. "Zap" Called - When the key phrase is spoken by the current owner of this weapon it returns to their hand as if by the teleport spell. "Home" Flaming/Frost - Activated by the key phrase Frost-fire this weapon becomes covered in a solidified fire-like substance producing a chilling heat. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 fire damage and 1d6 cold damage. Flaming/Shock - Activated by the key phrase FireBolt this weapon produces a dangerous blue flame that jumps about the blade frantically searching for an escape. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 fire and 1d6 electrical damage. Flaming/Corrosive - Activated by the key phrase MagmaSlime this weapon produces a tar-like slime that occasionally writhes with a deep orange plume mimicking the look of magma heating and cooling. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 fire and 1d6 corrosive damage. Frost/Shock - Activated by the key phrase FrostShock this weapon becomes covered in a solid ice that shows blackened splinters that occasionally jump around the blade threatening to shatter the delicate substance. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 cold and 1d6 electrical damage. Frost/Corrosive - Activated by the key phrase GlacierSlime this weapon becomes covered in an icy blue slime that produces a white mist giving off a superb chill. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 cold and 1d6 corrosive damage. Shock/Corrosive - Activated by the key phrase Shock-slime this weapon becomes coated in a slimy substance that crackles with electrical current. While active the weapon deals an additional 1d6 Electrical damage and 1d6 Corrosive damage. Symphony of Elements - Activated by the phrase Symphony of Elements this weapon becomes a whirling storm of the elements. While active the weapon deals 1d6 Fire, cold, corrosive, and electrical damage. History Very little is known about this weapon however very acute scholars might have heard mention of something like it in tales of long past. Category:Items